


What to Do with a Bad Boy?

by Acatnamedeaster



Series: Short n' Smutty [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Art, Daddy Kink, Discipline, M/M, Medical Kink, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Sketches, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Well, that's one choice...</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Choices, Choices

What to use, what to use? 


	3. Pull Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's one choice...


End file.
